


Never Better Circumstances

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's Baby and the Women of Supernatural:  Amanda Walker from “Phantom Traveller,” 1.04.</p><p>My Women of Supernatural series was originally part of a salute to the Impala!  So this piece for instance, puts the Impala front and center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better Circumstances

Dean was outrageously happy to be back on solid ground, after he and Sam had had to locate and exorcise a demon at 14,000 feet. The sheer terror wringing his body like a dishrag as the plane plummeted in demonic control was pretty astonishing. Dean was used to facing monsters, but at least he could fight back. If the plane crashed there wouldn't be anything he could do about it except scream until impact.    Needless to say, Dean was ecstatic to feel the ground under his boots again.

Amanda Walker was one amazing chick, in Dean's mind.  To be nervous of flying, to actually go down in a crash, and then to get right back into the saddle without flinching?  Pretty impressive. And then the way she had helped them, without losing it during the world's most inept exorcism?  Dean wanted to at least say thanks.

"Hey, Amanda," Dean said. "You were great up there. You really kept it together under pressure."

"Well, thanks, Dean, I appreciate that, but it is kind of my job," Amanda grinned.

Dean scratched the back of his neck.  "Listen, Sammy and me are gonna go find us a bite to eat, maybe we could treat you to dinner?"

Amanda looked reluctant, "I'm not sure..."

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "Did Dean tell you we have a really sweet ride?  I know you fly the friendly skies and all--"  Dean rolled his eyes at Sammy's ultra-lame material, but girls ate it up!" "--but my brother has the awesomest car you'll ever get the pleasure of riding in."

Dean sheepishly looked around to see that sure enough, Amanda was responding with a grin.  "Well, ok. My return flight has been cancelled due to the uproar, so I have a little while before I have to be back.   I know a great Thai place..."

Amanda told one of her fellow flight attendants her plans, and before they knew it, she was rolling her little stewardess case right out to the curb as Dean pulled up. 

She was duly impressed. "You said it was nice, but this is a classic! And in such great condition!"

Dean fairly beamed.  "We try, we do try," was all he could manage. Sammy was careful to take her case from her to put it in the trunk, and like a gentleman, opened the door across from Dean to help her in.

Dean put in Kansas, just to be polite (not every girl liked Metallica, and he'd already pretexted to Amanda as Hetfield).  He turned it down a bit, and pulled gently out into traffic. 

They had a great dinner (though Dean would've preferred a cheeseburger and shake) but Amanda hurriedly picked up the check.   "We usually get a hefty hazard bonus when something like this goes wrong," she explained, "and I'm just glad I'm still around, thanks to you guys."

It was a peaceful drive back to the airport, where they dropped her off. Sam gave her an email address he'd set up for contacts.

"Thanks, you guys," Amanda said. "After everything, it's nice to try and shake it all off with someone who knows what really happened. It was a pleasure to meet you, though it would have been nicer under better circumstances."

"It's never better circumstances with us," Sam muttered.

"I hope his doesn't put you off flying,"  Amanda said.

"Nah," Dean lied.  "I hope we haven't put you off classic cars -- I hope you won't associate my Baby with being taken for a ride by a monster."

"Not at all," Amanda smiled, "not at all."


End file.
